


НИИ ФИГАСЕБЕ, или Как вывести падаэклзов

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Профессор Эклз – уважаемый ученый, заведующий лабораторией по разведению инопланетных животных, но новый лаборант Джаред Падалеки, обладающий умом и сообразительностью, решает внести разнообразие в жизнь научной лаборатории. И в жизнь профессора Эклза…





	

**Author's Note:**

> art by llarko

Вообще-то у меня сегодня был отгул.

И на завтра у меня отгул – и этого, я считаю, мало за то, что я битых три часа простоял в костюме синехвостой гаги с Кабрата IV по колено в холодной воде и пел ей любовные дифирамбы. Потому что, видите ли, самец этой гаги петь стеснялся! У меня заледенели пальцы ног настолько, что я их почти не чувствовал, лаборант Шеппард сожрал три медицинские маски в тщетных попытках не захихикать, две соседние лаборатории ушли раньше времени домой по причине «чрезвычайной ситуации».

Только профессор Эклз, как всегда, строго следил за экспериментом, ероша волосы так, что они начинали походить на ершик для ультразвуковой чистки приборов. Под его взглядом халтурить не было никакой возможности, поэтому я обреченно вновь распушивал шикарный синий хвост и заводил очередной куплет про несравненные желтые очи.

И вот после трех часов восхваления эта самая гага нахально смотрит на меня и на чистейшем универсальном языке заявляет, что ей надоело слушать мою фальшивую нудятину, она желает наконец видеть своего несравненного самца, чтобы совокупиться с ним, потому что сезон оплодотворения на исходе.

Шеппард сожрал четвертую маску, Эклз отметил эксперимент как успешный – спаривание все-таки произошло, а я потребовал два отгула.

Всякие там гаги меня еще унижать будут. Вредная у нас работа все-таки.

Так вот, был у меня сегодня отгул. Как ни странно, оказалось, в отгуле заняться мне было особо нечем, поэтому я просто решил прогуляться по Лос-Анджелесу. В Голливуде готовились к пятисотой церемонии «Оскара», и везде разгуливали голографические номинанты на премию этого года.

Я пошатался по центру, запечатлел себя с Уильямом Брэдли Питтом-десятым, который великолепно сыграл в римейке «Мистер и мистер Смит», и решил, что все-таки пора домой. Подозвал к себе автоматическое такси, отсканировал в платежном терминале свою финансовую карту.

– Платежеспособность мистера Коллинза Эм подтверждена, – бодро отрапортовал терминал. – Пожалуйста, назовите конечную точку вашего маршрута.

Я был еще в процессе посадки – усаживался на удобное сиденье, всячески пытавшееся сразу же принять форму моего тела и волновавшееся, что я не спешу откидываться. И в этот момент я увидел, как мимо продефилировала девушка... Самая красивая девушка, которую я видел на этой планете и еще на нескольких десятках других, куда меня заносила судьба.

– Ни фига себе! – воскликнул я, не скрывая своих чувств.

Девушка обернулась, словно почувствовав, что эти слова адресованы именно ей. Меня обжег взгляд прекрасных негодующих глаз:  
– Не ни фига себе, а Вики! – заявила девушка оскорбленно.

– Маршрут построен, – заявил равнодушный автомат и тут же заблокировал дверь. – Мы отправляемся в НИИ ФИГАСЕБЕ.

И сколько я ни пытался остановить автопилот, разжалобить его не удалось. Через 22 минуты меня выставили у входа в научно-исследовательский институт физиологии и генетики антропогенного сохранения единого биоразнообразия естествофауны, сокращенно – НИИ ФИГАСЕБЕ.

Лететь назад было бесполезно, наверняка красавица с походкой как у лани с четвертой безымянной Альфы Треугольника растворилась в тумане. Поэтому я не придумал ничего лучшего, как подняться наверх, на свое рабочее место, в лабораторию профессора Эклза.

Дженсен внезапно даже выказал какое-то удивление.

– Миша? – спросил он, хмурясь, – ты же должен быть в этом, как его... – он пощелкал пальцами, ища ответ. Еще бы, профессор в «этом как его» на моей памяти не был ни разу.

– Отгуле, – подсказал я, разглядывая высоченную фигуру в белом комбинезоне, неожиданно нарисовавшуюся в углу лаборатории. Я не помнил таких фактурных товарищей ни в нашем отделе, ни вообще в институте.

– Все равно ты кстати, – пробормотал Эклз, сосредоточенно рассматривая что-то в микроскоп, – тут у нас пополнение в семействе, – и он махнул рукой куда-то по направлению того великана. – Это наш новый лаборант, Джаред Падалеки.

 

– Теперь ты синехвостая гага! – радостно выкрикнул я тем же тоном, каким в детстве кричал друзьям «чур ты водишь». Джаред очень странно на меня посмотрел, но спорить не стал.

– Сегодня займемся пересадкой чешуйчатых бурдянок в новый бассейн, они слишком быстро растут, и им стало тесно, – сказал профессор Эклз, сверяясь с графиком. – Так что переодевайтесь оба, будете плавать в старом бассейне и заманивать бурдянок к пневмостокам.

– Как наживка, – сказал лаборант.

– Что? – профессор Эклз поправил очки на переносице. – Как что?

– Наживка, – повторил Джаред. – Ну, рыбалка. Удочки там всякие, снасти, крючки…

– Я не знаком с этой методикой, – задумчиво произнес профессор, он разглядывал долговязого лаборанта с удивлением. – По всей видимости, молодой человек, вы гораздо перспективнее, чем я думал. Продолжайте интересоваться современными технологиями, и вас ждет великое будущее.

– В костюме синехвостой гаги, – тихо закончил я.

*

Посмотреть на пересадку чешуйчатых бурдянок сбежались три соседних отдела, даже парни из лаборатории природных запахов пришли, хотя после неудачных испытаний при изучении феномена фуфуфушки обыкновенной с планеты Дельта-3 в радиусе десяти метров от несчастных ученых срабатывали датчики, сигнализирующие об утечке ядовитых газов.

Я, как и было сказано, переоделся в герметичный костюм, влез в бассейн, имитирующий по форме озера Аранака, родной планеты бурдянок, и стал пробираться через искусственные камыши к чистой воде, откуда мне и предстояло согнать косяки бурдянок к стокам.

Джаред смотрел на меня, как на идиота. Когда одна из бурдянок выпрыгнула из воды и плюхнулась обратно, Джаред изрек что-то вроде: «Тю, как килька». И ушел. Я было замешкался, но профессор Эклз прикрикнул на меня, чтобы я интенсивнее двигал руками и ногами, чтобы согнать бурдянок.

Хороший у меня был «этот как его», ничего не скажешь.

Через пятнадцать минут одна из бурдянок все-таки попала в пневмосток, чему я был очень рад. Мою радость слегка омрачал только тот факт, что остальные 99 бурдянок все еще оставались в озере. Когда я уже собирался взбунтоваться и потребовать у профессора еще три отгула за это издевательство, появился наш новый лаборант в шортах и полосатой майке, с ведром в одной руке и каким-то странным прибором в другой. Он почесал лохматый затылок и потащил все это на длинный помост для забора проб воды, идущий почти до середины бассейна.

– Рыбалка, – загадочно произнес он, отвечая на безмолвные вопросы всех, кто наблюдал за ним.

Джаред снял спортботинки, сел на край помоста и сунул ноги в воду. В стерильную трижды дистиллированную воду!!! Он вытряс из ведра гору упакованных бутербродов, которые продавались в автомате на первом этаже, зачерпнул в него воду и взялся за прибор, который притащил.

– Удочка, – прокомментировал он.

Прибор состоял из куска пластиковой трубки от фильтра, длинной лески и магнитной ловушки, в которую Джаред сунул кусок колбасы из бутерброда, а потом закинул эту штуковину в воду.

– Прикормить надо, – добавил Джаред. Он развернул упаковку второго бутерброда, откусил половину, а вторую раскрошил в руках и бросил крошки в воду.  
У меня чуть челюсть не отпала. Чешуйчатые бурдянки – чрезвычайно нежные существа, они питаются только отборным кормом и никогда бы не стали есть обычную колбасу или…

– О! Клюет! – Джаред вытащил свой прибор из воды и высыпал из магнитной ловушки десяток бурдянок в ведро.

– Сенсация! – выдохнул профессор Эклз, он уже мчался к лаборанту, путаясь в длинном халате. – Это инновация! Нужен патент, немедленно! Мистер Падалеки, мы должны срочно написать статью! – Профессор Эклз добежал до Джареда и начал его обнимать, роняя папки с документами, которые держал в руках. – Давайте же займемся этим прямо сегодня вечером!

– Да, профессор, давайте займемся… – Джаред слегка замялся, – …этим.

– Иногда я так увлекаюсь процессом, что могу продолжать всю ночь, до самого утра. Особенно если делаю это не один, а с кем-то, – Эклз чуть не прыгал от счастья по помосту, который, кстати, нехило так раскачивался. Поэтому Джаред слегка придерживал профессора, чтобы тот не свалился в воду. Или не поэтому…

– Да, вдвоем как-то лучше, – согласился Джаред.

– Можем одновременно. Или каждый себе, а потом меняемся – и вы делаете мне, а я вам, – продолжал Эклз. – Вы любите начинать сверху или снизу? Я вот всегда люблю снизу, считайте это моим капризом.

– Принято, профессор. Вы снизу, – согласился Джаред. Он, наверное, очень волновался за профессора, если так крепко его держал.

– Да, договорились! Вычитываем части статьи одновременно, а писать я начну с выводов, и прямо сейчас. Наука не ждет, молодой человек! – профессор Эклз поправил очки, отодвинул Джареда и вприпрыжку помчался в кабинет писать статью.

Я вылез из бассейна и пошел переодеваться. Все равно прибор Джареда справлялся куда лучше меня. Только Джаред выглядел странно разочарованным, как будто его с чем-то сильно обломали. Может, он рассчитывал быть единственным автором статьи? Да, скорее всего.

*

Так мы все познакомились с Джаредом Падалеки, нашим новым коллегой. Джаред был... на мой взгляд несколько необычным.

Учитывая то, что я работал в НИИ ФИГАСЕБЕ, специализируясь на размножении инопланетных животных, вы должны понять: чтобы я что-то посчитал необычным, оно должно быть по-настоящему странным.

Джаред даже перевыполнял нормативы. Эти его удочки и прочие снасти оказались цветочками. Раз за разом он поражал меня, то доставая откуда-то из-за уха ручку и начиная записывать указания, которые ему дает профессор Эклз. То, отвечая на ехидные подначки Шеппарда, высовывал в ответ язык – из-за чего Марк терял дар речи. То перед пересадкой бурдянок в очередной бассейн – твари росли, как на дрожжах, а потом оказалось, что не «как», а на самом деле – Джаред вынимал из кармана резинку и завязывал свои волосы в пучок. Сам, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться парикмахерским автоматом, которых у нас без меры снаружи.

Восприняли мы все Падалеки по-разному. Марк Шеппард его рьяно возненавидел, пытаясь всячески затруднить его работу в лаборатории. Для этого годилось все, начиная с мелких подколов, заканчивая глобальным вредительством. Например, когда мы занимались размножением существ с Джакима-17/2 – их кто-то назвал непроизносимым именем «штуша-кутуша», наверное, шутники с русской биостанции. Так вот, когда дело шло к свадебному церемониалу у этих жителей Джакима, Шеппард "нечаянно" уронил гормональный экстракт самки на джаредов халат. И еще несколько дней после этого инцидента Падалеки вздрагивал, услышав рядом насмешливое «Штуша-кутуша идет!».

Мне Джаред казался милейшим существом на этой планете и в этом институте. Он был совершенно безотказным. Когда к нам привозили очередную гагу с синим хвостом или с двадцатью ногами, или похожую на бронетранспортер XXI века, Джаред первым бросался на амбразуру во имя единого разнообразия видов. Глядя, как он ласково воркует с животным, про которое неясно, то ли это выпотрошенная подушка, то ли аппарат Илизарова, я понимал, что вот оно – призвание. Самое интересное, что и наши питомцы относились к этому длинноногому лохматому недоразумению с каким-то пиететом. Во всяком случае, за те три месяца, что Джаред уже у нас работал, его никто не укусил, не обплевал ядовитой слюной или не напугал до смерти. В то время как мы с Шеппардом давно уже щеголяли коллекцией разнообразных шрамов и отметин.

*

Если приход Джареда в нашу обитель биологического разврата снял с меня некоторые неприятные обязанности, Марку Шеппарду почему-то дал объект для ненависти – почему, это действительно интересно, надо будет выяснить, а вот наш профессор...

В поведении профессора Эклза с момента, когда тот взял Падалеки стажером, произошли необратимые изменения.

В первую очередь он снял свои очки минус тысяча, под которыми внезапно обнаружились глаза такого зеленого цвета, что затмили бы тех изумрудных хорьков с 12-й Меги. И я внезапно вспомнил, что профессору Эклзу на самом деле не так уж и много лет, вернее, он мой ровесник. Во-вторых, бывший яростным поборником дисциплины, профессор неожиданно сам стал нарушать всяческие правила и установки лаборатории. Все началось с расстегнутой верхней пуговицы на халате, а закончилось, страшно сказать, тем, что он разрешил отметить успех очередного эксперимента прямо на рабочем месте. Это был самый веселый вечер на нашем этаже, после которого все наши животные отказывались спариваться целую неделю, а со всех рабочих камер неожиданно исчезли записи за прошедшие сутки. В-третьих, иногда профессор стал заговариваться, а порой изрекал такие двусмысленные фразы, что мы не знали, что писать по этому поводу – либо новую главу в диссертации, либо докладную о сексуальных домогательствах.

*

В сентябре нам привезли вислоухих бабочек с Сертадекса. Чудесные существа с серебристыми крыльями и длинными усиками, чуть подрагивающими всякий раз, когда бабочки были чем-то недовольны. Их пыльца переливалась всеми цветами радуги, а уж как забавно они вскидывали ушки, когда слышали что-то необычное. Только вот же незадача, в атмосфере Сертадекса преобладал аммиак, и бабочки совсем не любили наш воздух. Приходилось держать их в специальных герметичных стеклянных куполах и кормить с помощью сложных установок.

Мы с профессором Эклзом стояли возле такого купола, внутри которого летали сотни новоприбывших бабочек, он делал заметки в своем электронном блокноте, когда вдруг произнес, задумчиво глядя за стекло:  
– Какое грациозное создание, правда? Эти плавные изгибы, нежные волоски. Иногда я поражаюсь, как Вселенная могла создать такое. Что думаешь, Миша?

Я нахмурился и снова посмотрел на скачущего внутри купола Падалеки в коротких шортах и с сачком. В эту же секунду грациозное создание грациозно плюхнулось на свою грациозную задницу, нарушая поэзию своих плавных изгибов. Он встал, закинул за плечо длинный шланг противогаза и помахал нам рукой, показывая, что все в порядке, и свои нежные волоски он нигде не помял.

– Идеальные существа, – продолжил Эклз. – Жаль, что жители Сертадекса не позволяют вывозить их в большем количестве.

Я с большим облегчением выдохнул. Профессор говорил о бабочках. Или нет? Пожалуйста, пусть он говорил о бабочках…

*

В октябре Падалеки пошел в атаку. В НИИ ФИГАСЕБЕ уже вовсю ходили слухи о том, что лаборант Падалеки и профессор Эклз, которые регулярно запирались вечерами в кабинете профессора, занимаются там не только сохранением биоразнообразия инопланетных видов. Я с удовольствием слушал сплетни и иногда даже сам шутки ради подкидывал коллегам мелкие подробности, но точно знал, что все это – выдумки. Профессор Эклз оказался непробиваемым науколюбом, который игнорировал любые намеки, даже такие прямые как: «Профессор Эклз, зеленый халат так оттеняет ваши глаза…». В ответ на это профессор Эклз, помнится, прочитал Падалеки лекцию о том, что цвет халата обозначает уровень стерильности, требующийся для данного инопланетного вида, и лаборанту Падалеки стыдно о таком не знать. И все.

Хотя… А не с тех ли пор у профессора Эклза появились четыре зеленые рубашки и несколько зеленых галстуков?

*

Впрочем, дальше дело все равно не двигалось. Но в ноябре нам завезли чертовых болотных клюшей с Марса-4. Нет, они не были похожи на чертей, они были похожи на огромную чернильную кляксу, которая выросла до размеров небольшого носорога, поселилась в соседнем болоте и ночью пришла мстить вам за то, что вы ее поставили. Когда нам только завезли этих тварей, у вида еще даже не было земного названия. Болотными клюшами их прозвали мы. И звали их так ровно день, пока они своим поведением не заслужили приставку «чертовы». Клюшей было четверо. Один самец и три самки. Как и полагается в нашем деле, на исследование новых особей нам выделили с десяток грантов. Даже почти два десятка, что было все-таки редкостью, но за это нам стоило поблагодарить необузданную фантазию Шеппарда и Падалеки. Два пиволюбивых лаборанта, забывших все распри на почве совместных алкогольных возлияний, потратили один пятничный вечер и шесть литров божественного напитка, и в понедельник утром профессор Эклз лицезрел на своем почтовом сервере перечень потенциальных тем для исследований, под которые можно было выбить деньги.

Адаптация клюшей болотных к существованию в условиях подземной канализации.

Возможность использования кожной слизи болотных клюшей в качестве мази от геморроя.

Максимальная теоретическая скорость полета клюши болотной после придания ей ускорения методом пинка.

Анализ генетического сродства болотной клюши с топинамбуром.

И таких тем был огромный список. Падалеки дал его мне в понедельник днем, мы вместе посмеялись над тем, как будет выглядеть научный процесс, например, для первой темы (1. Смыть клюшу в унитаз. 2. Послушать, булькает ли в трубах. 3. Смыть второй раз, на всякий случай. 4. Написать развернутый отчет о расходовании бюджетных средств на научное исследование), а уже днем выяснилось, что большую часть тем нам утвердили. И это уже было не так смешно, потому что прежде чем выяснять, сколько общих родственников у клюши и топинамбура, нам предстояло получить от клюшей потомство. А как именно это сделать – никто не знал.

Аборигены с родной планеты клюш не спешили поделиться своими знаниями об этих прелестных животных по той причине, что разумной жизни там просто не водилось. Планета Марс-4 была подлинным раем для экологов: никакого антропоморфного фактора там отродясь не бывало. Представители животного мира Марса-4 уничтожали себе подобных только с целью пропитания. Наверное, для самозащиты клюши мутировали в желеобразную кляксоподобную сущность: при их виде у любого живого существа пропадал всяческий аппетит. Поэтому нам пришлось самим выяснять, как размножаются чертовы клюшки.

Примерно через пару дней Шеппард преподнес нам радостную новость: проторчав двое суток в загоне марсианских клякс, он таки обнаружил у них конкретные органы, ответственные за спаривание, ранее мы полагались только на поверхностные данные биоанализатора. Даже профессор Эклз, обычно весьма интересующийся инопланетной биологией, не пожелал вдаваться в подробности. По привычке попытавшись поправить уже несуществующие очки, Дженсен заехал себе пальцем в глаз, подробно рассказал, что он думает о клюшах и их предках, и велел Шеппарду изложить все свежеоткрытые обстоятельства в журнале исследований.

Когда он уходил из лаборатории, я случайно наткнулся на взгляд лаборанта Падалеки – тот с откровенным восхищением смотрел ему вслед. Наверняка, как и я, просто обалдел от необычайно обширного лексикона профессора.

Следующее утро началось с планерки: выведя на виртуальные экраны все, что было известно об естественной среде обитания клюш и обнаруженных у них – о единый экуменический боженька, разреши мне развидеть это! – половых органах, мы решали, что делать дальше. Наш главный помощник – программа «СПАРРИНГ» (Сверхскоростная Программа Автоматической Регуляции Размножения Инопланетных и Новосинтезированных Гибридов) – обретя, наконец, все полные данные, выдала рецепт, как получить от клюш потомство. Оказалось, что они не очень-то отличались от земных животных. «СПАРРИНГ» выдал алгоритм для клюш: пришел-увидел-победил. Иначе говоря, самец должен был обаять самку с помощью распевания дифирамбов – «СПАРРИНГ» выявил у них особое строение голосовых связок – и затем уже вступить с ней в связь.

Но, как всегда, то, что легко выходило в виде модели у «СПАРРИНГА», на деле пошло по кривой Гаусса.

Конечно, мы видели, что, по сравнению с самками, самец у нас – менее обширная клякса. Он казался более желейным и куда более зажатым, чем три его шустрые подружки. Поэтому мы все дружно поддерживали его, когда в первый раз высадили на тщательно воспроизведенный берег Марса-04 перед тремя томно раскинувшимися дамами. Наш самец оглянулся, несколько минут оценивал обстановку, затем решительно двинул к дамам и застонал.

Нет, наверное, у клюш это считается любовной песней, но лично я услышал громкий продолжительный стон, в котором сконцентрировалась вся скорбь несчастных марсианских самцов. При этом наш певун издавал еще какие-то скрежещущие звуки, словно к скорби присоединялась электродрель, пытающаяся пробить стену из стали-916. Через пять минут я уже ощущал все нервы в моем организме, они дергались и просили прекратить это. Я с надеждой посмотрел на самок клюш – может, они уже мчались к своему возлюбленному на крыльях любви. То есть, на желеобразных ложноножках любви.

Как бы ни так. Две дамы под этот судорожный вой уже спали, завесив глаза симпатичной развевающейся бахромой, а третья закатывала зрачки. Черт, наш супермачо не смог даже нормально соблазнить девочек. Я плюнул и хотел было лезть в виварий, но Шеппард меня опередил. Он, с явным сочувствием глянув на незадачливого клюшу, побежал будить его дам.

И тут с клюшем что-то произошло. Он вскинулся, стал на пару размеров больше, отчаянно заверещал и бросился на Шеппарда, пытавшегося привести в чувство спящих красавиц, которые всячески колыхались, но просыпаться не собирались.

– Ревнует? – вопросительно поднял бровь Дженсен, рядом со мной налаживавший оборудование. Я пожал плечами. Профессор Эклз жалостливо вздохнул и нажал на кнопку силового поля: между самцом и самками засияла четкая граница. Наткнувшись на нее, бедный клюш сел на попу и горестно сложил лапки на животе. Вокруг него возникла такая трагичная аура, что даже мне стало не по себе. А ведь у меня была своя проблема: красавица Вики, которую я нашел после нескольких месяцев упорных поисков, наотрез отказывалась со мной встречаться, мотивируя это тем, что я скучный. Ну, зато она хотя бы не засыпала от моих комплиментов.

*

Затем эта ситуация стала повторяться с удручающей частотой. Клюш пел – клюшки засыпали, ну и так далее, по вышеприведенному алгоритму. Ситуации отличались только скоростью засыпания дам и силой негодования бедолаги самца. Дженсен вскоре дал нашему клюшу имя – Том. Как он сказал, это имя очень подходит бедняге, которого вечно все шпыняют и бьют, был когда-то в истории Земли такой известный киноперсонаж.

Дамы тоже обрели имена и фигурировали в отчетах как Мэгги, Бесси и Терри (Мегера, Бестия и, конечно, Террористка). Хотя я частенько их путал между собой, различал «красавиц» только сам Том, явно предпочитая всем другим Мэгги. Хотя, похоже, в такой ситуации он уже был согласен на любой вариант развития событий.

Под «такой ситуацией» подразумевалось одно: Томми как всегда начинал свою заунывную любовную песню, затем его дамы начинали зевать и засыпать, Марк бросался их будить, а Дженсен отрезал самца от них силовым полем. Том ругался, сопротивлялся, но не терял энтузиазма. Пока однажды я не пришел за анализом крови у Мэгги перед очередной попыткой и не увидел печальную картину.

Джаред сидел на бортике бассейна, рядом притулился бедняга клюш, он сидел, свесив ножки, и упорно смотрел на дам, отгороженных от него невидимой защитой.  
– Ты представляешь, – жаловался Джаред своему другу-желе, – я ведь все готов сделать ради него.

Клюш согласно кивнул.

– Я ему говорю, какой он классный и умный, а он ведет себя так, словно ему скучно все это слышать.

Клюш закатил глазки и посучил ножками от переизбытка чувств.

– Хоть не засыпает, как твои, – сообщил он клюшу, расползшемуся у него на коленях.

Том угукнул, и Джаред вскочил с бортика, крича в запале:  
– Они разумные! Разумные!

Я перехватил героя-паникера у выхода из лаборатории.

– Нет-нет, – убедительно произнес я, смотря в заполошные глаза лаборанта. – Наш биоанализатор точно сказал, что они не разумные. Животные. Том просто копировал свои действия.

– Ничего он не копировал! – в запале возразил Джаред, намереваясь немедленно рассказать всем о новой научной сенсации. – Он так жалобно вздыхал!

– На себя бы посмотрел, – рассмеялся я. Падалеки немедленно оскорбленно замолчал и пошел в лабораторию писать отчет.

А вот у меня возникла проблема: поспешив пожаловаться на жизнь клюшу, Джаред уже провел двухтысячный эксперимент, и все три самки храпели. Ладно, подумал я, возьму кровь у спящей Мэгги, небольшое упущение. Будить эту большую кляксу, как показывал опыт, было бесполезно.

Затем я сунул пробирку в экстра-анализатор и, думая о грустном Падалеки, машинально взял выехавший через две секунды листок с результатами. Так же машинально посмотрел на него...

И тут анализ крови Мэгги показал мне нечто очень интересное, настолько, что я чуть не влип полностью в листок с цифрами, выданный мне компьютером. И срочно собрал совещание нашей небольшой группы в кабинете у Дженсена.

Шеппард негодовал за то, что я оторвал его от обеденного перерыва, Эклз – от очень интересной книги о размножении кандорских ушастых волосатиков, а Джаред неискренне негодовал просто за компанию с профессором. Наконец, Дженсен просто поднял руку, прерывая общий галдеж, и спросил у меня, в чем дело.

– Видите ли, – задумчиво произнес я, – мы совершенно случайно взяли кровь у Мэгги, когда она спала. И развернутый анализ по Мичурину показал одну очень интересную вещь. В крови произошел просто взрыв гормона Зигмунда. Его концентрация увеличилась в сотни раз. А это...

– А это, – завороженно произнес Эклз, глядя мне в глаза, – гормон, отвечающий у клюш за репродуктивные функции. То есть...

– То есть, – подхватил ударенный мыслью Джаред, – самка клюши должна спать во время акта? – и он тут же перевел на Дженсена взгляд, в котором четко читалось желание кое-кого так же усыпить.

– Ну, тогда ясно, почему этот малахольный все время пытался мне откусить нос, когда я будил его подружек, – пробормотал Шеппард.

– Тогда надо немедленно исправляться, – Джаред аж через стул перемахнул, бросившись спасать своего товарища по несчастью. Когда я его нагнал в виварии, он уже вовсю подталкивал растерявшегося Тома к его спящим красавицам. Клюш, опасливо озираясь, подбирался к дамам сердца.

Том остановился, слегка покряхтывая, и оглянулся недоверчиво. Затем еще раз. Затем вытянул лапку и проверил границу, обычно силовым полем отделявшую его от дам. И только тогда, заверещав уже от радости, бросился к своей ненаглядной Мэгги...

Через две недели популяция марсианских клюш в НИИ ФИГАСЕБЕ резко увеличилась. Правда, Том и Мэгги-Бэсси-Терри напрочь отказывались подпускать кого-либо из лаборатории к маленьким кляксам, но мы все почему-то этому очень радовались.

*

Декабрь выдался особенно тяжелым, как и все декабри в нашем прекрасном институте. Закрытие финансовых планов и отчеты. Поэтому каждый год в декабре, пока весь остальной народ ходит в вакуумные бани, мы по старой традиции отправляемся в хранилища генов, чтобы заполнить бреши в годовых планах. Видите ли мы обязаны вывести минимум сотню видов за двенадцать месяцев. А что нам в институт не привезли за год столько инопланетных гостей – это уже наши проблемы. И решаем мы их, как и положено великим ученым. То есть, с иронией и легкой ноткой «Вы же сами просили». По итогам прошлогодних декабрьских работ в нашем виварии появился небольшой загончик прыгучих зеброжаб, искусственная пасека пчелоскунсов, обнесенная воздухонепроницаемым колпаком. На крохотных полянках резвились и занимались непотребствами мелкие, но крайне любвеобильные крольравьи.

Признаться, этого декабря я даже ждал. У меня давно была мечта создать чудесного мухохряка, я прямо видел это полутонное розовое чудо, машущее крылышками под потолком и визжащее от восторга. Ну или в крайнем случае барангуру. Как было бы здорово наблюдать за пушистыми барашками, которые перемещаются по зеленой травке большими прыжками, как на батуте.

Но меня ждало большое разочарование. Профессор Эклз заявил, что в этом году гибридами будет заниматься лаборант Падалеки. Кстати, старший лаборант Падалеки. За удачу с клюшами его повысили, хотя проанализировал состав крови спящей самки я. Но объяснять сейчас что-то Эклзу было бесполезно: если при нем произносили имя Падалеки, он терял волю. Если бы во время эксперимента с клюшами Джаред был в командировке где-нибудь в системе Медузы, все равно все заслуги приписались бы ему.

Я сидел в лаборатории и кусал себе локти. Мои дорогие мухохряки! Неужели вам не судьба появиться на свет? Мне казалось, что я стонал в голос, но профессор Эклз и лаборант (старший, чтоб его) Падалеки были слишком заняты тем, что за каким-то хреном вместе держали пробирку, в которую Джаред капал гены из разных баночек.  
Я только смотрел на это безобразие. Кап – и гены жужелицы падают на дно пробирки. Кап – и туда добавляются гены бегемота. Кап – и бегежуж обзавелся признаками крота.

– Профессор, – сказал Джаред, – я бы хотел вывести один особый гибрид.

– Да? – профессор Эклз едва не выронил пробирку. Еще бы, ведь Джаред чуть не залез ему губами в ухо, когда это говорил.

– Ага, – подтвердил Падалеки и капнул в пробирку гены крокодила. – Он будет очень крутой, я обещаю. Как раз есть две особи, которые для него нужны. Осталось только скрестить.

– Так чего же мы ждем? – воскликнул Эклз.

– Сам уже который месяц в шоке, – согласился Джаред. – Предлагаю немедленно отправиться в комнату для инкубации, там и диванчик есть…

– Да-да, поставим в аппарат вот это образец – и я буду весь в вашем распоряжении, – часто закивал профессор. – Люблю инициативных людей, без них в науке никуда!

– Весь в моем распоряжении, – протянул Падалеки, а я только смотрел, как в пробирку капнули гены белки и таракана. – Вы сами это сказали, профессор.

Падалеки схватил пробирку и вытолкал Эклза из лаборатории. Я лишь услышал, как профессор спросил:  
– А как вы планируете назвать новую особь?

– Имя потом выберем, – ответил Падалеки. – Мы ж не знаем пока, девочка будет или мальчик.

Где-то через минуту до меня дошло, что вообще-то название особи не должно зависеть от ее пола, да и вообще, у каждого нового вида должно было быть два экземпляра – самец и самка. Поэтому я побежал напомнить об этом профессору Эклзу, если уж у того от близости старшего лаборанта полностью отшибало память. Однако от того, что я увидел, соображалку отбило уже у меня. Профессор и лаборант не дошли до комнаты инкубации, и в коридоре у нас царило непотребство, которому бы позавидовала старейшая студия Helix. Дженсен был уже полностью обнажен, а я и не подозревал, что под вечными халатами он скрывает такую фигуру, Джаред, оставшийся в одних брюках, тоже демонстрировал телосложение профессионального спортсмена. На его руках бугрились мускулы, когда он с рычанием схватил Дженсена на руки под задницу, и тот сплел ноги у него за спиной. Нет, все-таки он не рассчитал того, что Эклз был не невесомой ромашкой, пошатнулся и вынужден был опереться о стену. Он прижал Дженсена к поверхности, и их тела резко задвигались, обретя синхронность, а через несколько секунд Дженсен закинул голову и хрипло застонал.

Я внезапно подумал, что мне крайне необходимо позвонить Вики, и слинял обратно в лабораторию. Теперь я понял, кого собиралось выводить начальство – не иначе как падаэклзов.

*

Годовой отчет мы провалили. Я был в ужасе, когда профессор Эклз отчитывался перед руководством института, что мы не выполнили план. Понятия не имею, чем он там занимался весь декабрь, запираясь с утра до ночи в кабинете с лаборантом Падалеки, но в результате не было сделано вообще ничего. На вопросы совета директоров профессор честно отвечал, что новые гибриды не выведены, но работа продолжается, и скоро наш отдел покажет отличные результаты.

Я ждал, что нас разгонят ко всем чертям. Совет директоров долго совещался. Наверное, их, как и нас, смущал безумно счастливый вид профессора Эклза. Таким его еще никто и никогда не видел. В результате один из директоров, взяв слово, сказал, что по лицу профессора им понятно, что он занят чем-то очень-очень важным и инновационным. Поэтому нашему отделу… утраивают финансирование.

Мы были просто счастливы. Я даже полез к Шеппарду обниматься, а профессор Эклз и Падалеки обменялись странными взглядами и опять ушли на срочное закрытое совещание в комнату с аппаратами репродукции, где стоял небольшой диванчик, у которого за последний месяц уже дважды ломались ножки.

*

После Рождества Единого Боженьки мне опять не дали отдохнуть. А все потому, что профессор Эклз заявил, что идет в отпуск. Отпуск! Я не знал, что его рот вообще умеет произносить это слово. Получилось не сразу. Профессор Эклз сказал:  
– Дело в том, что я иду в о… о…

– …тпуск, – помог ему лаборант Джаред.

– Да, в него, – неуверенно согласился Дженсен и покосился на Джареда. – И вернусь через м… м…

– Месяц, – снова спас ситуацию Падалеки, он нагло обнял профессора за талию и подмигнул мне. – Или больше. Как пойдет.

И они уехали, оставив меня за главного. Это было очень неожиданно, но я совсем не растерялся. Только времени писать в дневнике почти не осталось, так что сейчас я очень быстренько расскажу, что случилось за это время.

В апреле жители планеты Святого Семейства Кардашьян привезли новую партию местной живности. Довольно мирные твари, главное не трогать их метровые селфи-пальцы и не попадать в кадр. А вот их животные оказались вполне обычными, похожими на маленьких собачек, но обладали способностью замирать в причудливых позах.

В июне расплодившиеся бурдянки начали буянить, в результате чего прорвало трубы, и весь нижний этаж института затопило. Всех сотрудников вызвали на эвакуацию животных. Из-за полученного стресса мне дали три дня отгулов, которые я провел с Вики. И это, пожалуй, лучшее, что со мной случилось.

В октябре простудились лупоглазые рылоклювы с Которсы, мы с Шеппардом разыграли на картах, кто будет вытирать их сопли с потолка. В общем, если кому-то нужно будет оттирать сопли рылоклювов, могу предложить свои услуги. Я теперь в этом спец.

А, кстати, в сентябре мы узнали, что профессор Эклз и его супруг и по совместительству младший инженер Падалеки родили своего первого падаэклзика, как его с моей подачи теперь называют все в институте. Но это ожидаемая новость, никакой сенсации. Я лучше расскажу о другом. О действительно сенсационной новости. Неделю назад мне удалось наконец-то получить потомство моих драгоценных мухохряков! Как же я счастлив!


End file.
